Et si c'était mon ange
by Dreams-Twilight
Summary: Deux mondes opposés, une vocation, un lien qui les unit, des règles strictes à ne pas transgresser...     Bella et Edward sont reliés l'un à l'autre mais ce lien ne peut pas être celui de l'amour...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ma vie s'est toujours résumée à un seul et unique but. Et pour l'atteindre j'y ai mis toute mon énergie, toute mon âme. Aujourd'hui c'est la consécration, le début d'une nouvelle vie, une vie exaltante, le jour où je reçois mon protégé est arrivé.

Seules trois règles persistent, trois règles a ne pas transgresser pour ne pas devenir déchu.

- Faire passer la vie de notre protégé avant la notre.

- Interdiction de dévoiler notre vraie identité à notre protégé.

Et enfin la plus importante de toute, celle qui peut réduire notre vie à néant :

- Ne pas tomber amoureux de notre protégé.

J'avais porté serment, respecter ses règles quoi que cela puisse me coûter pourtant…

Mais si c'était mon Ange….


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mes origines

**Chapitre 1** : _Mes origines_

Dans ce monde, tout est différent de la planète Terre. Pourtant comme tout monde, nous sommes la planète du milieu, entre le regard de Dieu et l'humanité. Nous sommes le relais entre

ces deux mondes, inaccessible pour l'humanité autrement que par la foi, physiquement inaccessible pour Dieu.

Seule la mort d'une bonne âme ouvre le passage direct entre la terre et Dieu, ou comme les humains disent : les portes du Paradis. La terre est au centre du bien et du mal, pousser à la

violence par les démons de l'enfer, apaiser par les anges.

Enfin à l'opposé de nous se trouve la planète des démons sous le regard du Diable. La terre étant au milieu de cette guerre ancestrale entre le bien et le mal, pour les deux puissants de

chaque force, la terre est comme un grand échiquier qui se génère à l'infini, où le seul et unique but est d'irradier l'autre ou à défaut de le faire reculer.

Voilà pourquoi, l'humanité est capable de pire comme du meilleur, à la fois capable de tuer son prochain, d'être égoïste mais également d'amour, de courage et de sacrifice. Et se sont bien

leurs actes qui les conduiront aux portes du Paradis ou de l'Enfer…

Cependant le mal est tellement facile à se répandre, le bien demande effort, tout effort finit par être récompensé. Mon rôle dans tout ça, tout faire pour que le bien détruise le mal…

Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, et demain le treize Septembre 2010, je fête mes cent vingt ans. Cent vingt ans de dur labeur qui vont enfin être récompensé. Qui suis-je ?

Je suis née entourée de mes deux parents, Charlie et Renée, tout les deux sont des Archanges, se sont des anges de niveau supérieur. Atteint l'âge de sept cent ans, les anges peuvent

décider de devenir des archanges ou bien de rester des anges pour continuer à parcourir le monde. Toutes les classes d'anges sont utiles, les archanges sont les protecteurs de notre

royaume, on les considère également comme des sages. Ils détiennent la connaissance, ils sont présent si un ange a besoin de conseil ou se trouve dans une situation délicate.

Toutefois, ils sont tenus de faire respecter les règles de notre royaume et condamner ceux qui les transgressent. Les anges eux sont les messagers, messagers des sentiments, de la

nature, à partir d'un siècle d'existence, l'ange choisit de quels éléments, de quels sentiments, il veut devenir messager. Le plus connu des messagers est celui de l'amour, les humains ont

des légendes sur lui : Cupidon. Cela fait des millénaires qu'ils s'occupent des sentiments amoureux. Au même niveau que les anges, il y a également les anges de lumières, ils guident les

humains qui deviendront à leurs morts des anges. Et enfin la classe à laquelle j'appartiendrais dès demain, les anges gardiens, ils sont reliés à une personne habitant sur Terre, ils font

partit de la vie de cette personne sans pour autant dévoilé leur réel nature.

Tout le royaume a une place défini dans l'univers, les archanges sont les protecteurs du royaumes et des anges, les anges sont les protecteurs de la terre, les anges de lumière qu'on

appelle plus familièrement les êtres de lumière protègent les futurs anges des êtres des ténèbres, et enfin les anges gardiens qui sont présent pour guider les humains trop souvent

perdus.

Notre royaume est une hiérarchie bien organisée, tout les membres sont entraîné au combat, nous possédons des pouvoirs lors de la cérémonie ils nous sont donnés. C'est des pouvoirs

qui se déclanchent pour nous protégez. Cependant certains anges sont plus avantagés que d'autre, c'est mon cas. Je suis née ange, je n'ai jamais été humaine, et dès ma naissance j'ai

acquis le pouvoir de mes parents, tout les deux sont des boucliers, ma mère étant un bouclier physique et mon père un bouclier mentale. Les relations avec mes parents sont totalement

différentes de celle qu'on peut apercevoir chez les humains, je les vois très peu car ils sont Archanges, et cette catégorie supérieure d'ange vit à l'écart du royaume. Mais je suis quand

même chanceuse, parmi les anges qui ont des parents Archange, je sais qu'ils m'aiment sincèrement et essaie de me donner le maximum de nouvelles.

Là où je vis, la nature est différente, le climat est presque toujours lumineux, il arrive qu'on est des tempêtes quand Dieu est en colère. Le sol est comme une grande vitre où l'on peut

voir la planète terre, on les observe et étudie les humains. Certains ont des comportements honorables, d'autres ne méritent même pas la vie que Dieu leur offre. En parlant de Dieu, les

Archanges sont les seuls à avoir un contact avec lui, spirituellement parlant. Ils existent tout de même des légendes qui parlent que lors d'événement important, Dieu s'est déplacé

jusqu'à la planète des anges, mythe ou réalité ? Je ne le serais sûrement jamais !

L'heure de la préparation avait sonné, d'ici deux heures je deviendrais un ange gardien, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que mon rêve depuis des années va enfin devenir réel. Bien sûr

mon monde me manquerait, mais commencer une nouvelle vie, influer positivement dans la vie d'un autre était beaucoup plus réjouissant que de rester dans le royaume des anges. Me

voilà obliger de remettre la toge qui ressemble à celle des druides, un accoutrement affreux, la mode officiel des anges n'a pas changé depuis des millénaires, heureusement qu'on ne doit

pas la porter à longueur de journée.

Ici ma vie est monotone, je n'ai pas d'ami, pas vraiment de famille, nous les anges nous vivons différent des humains. Nous ne pouvons nous attacher entre nous, apparemment cela

perturberait nos missions. Le seul attachement possible est l'amour, les anges comme les hommes aiment la séduction, nous voilà un point commun avec l'humanité. Mais je devais être

en dehors de cette règle, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à l'amour, il m'était arrivé d'en parler à Cupidon. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit :

_- **On a tous une âme sœur, si on en avait pas, à quoi je servirais moi ?**_ M'avait-il dit.

L'amour pour moi existé, en étudiant les humains j'avais bien vu tout ce que ce sentiment pouvait provoqué mais pour moi il n'était que de la théorie. Oh bien sûr ne croyait pas que je

sois insensible à certains anges qui sont très beau, mais trouver une personne belle et l'aimer est une grande différence, jamais il m'est arrivé de me dire, je l'aime. Les seules personnes

à qui je suis attachée sont mes parents.

J'attendais dans la salle pré cérémonial qu'un archange vienne me chercher, dire que j'étais heureuse était un euphémisme, j'aurais aimé accélérer le temps pour qu'il vienne enfin me

chercher, pour connaître mon protégé, pour découvrir sa vie, et surtout pour aller sur Terre et découvrir les humains dans leurs milieu, voir comment évoluer mon protéger. Cinq minutes

plus tard, j'entendis enfin la porte s'ouvrir, l'Archange me regarda avec bienveillance.

_-**Mademoiselle Swan, c'est à vous**_**.** Me dit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat, enfin j'accédais à mon but.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une cérémonie surprenante

**Chapitre 2** : _Une cérémonie surprenante_

C'était le grand jour, celui que j'attends depuis des années, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui allait m'être confié. Je me demande si ça serait un homme ou une femme ? De toute façon le sexe de la personne n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

L'archange en chef se leva, je suppose pour prononcer le discours officiel…

- _**Chère Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes convoqué à cette cérémonie car vous avez exprimé le vœu d'accéder au statut d'ange gardien. Après étude de votre dossier basé sur les techniques de combat, la connaissance de l'humanité et votre comportement global, nous avons accepté votre requête. Maintenant nous allons procéder à votre changement de statut, d'ange à ange gardien, avez-vous des question Mademoiselle Swan ?**_ Me demanda t-il.

- _**Non grand Archange, je n'ai aucunes questions**_. Lui dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait poser et calme alors que j'avais l'impression que mon corps subissait une explosion de joie.

- _**Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons commencer.**_ Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il posa ses mains sur mon crâne durant cinq bonnes minutes en murmurant des paroles angéliques, je supposais que cela devait être une formule de transformation, c'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à me renseigner sur la transformation. Pendant ces cinq minutes, je sentis une douce lumière se répandre en moi, j'avais la drôle d'impression d'être plus puissante. Je l'étais sûrement après tout, j'avais plus de pouvoirs, plus le temps passait plus je sentais la lumière revenir dans les mains du Grand Archange. Je me doutais alors que ma transformation touchait à sa fin. Il enleva enfin ses mains de mon crâne et me fit un signe qui me semble représenter une étoile sur le crâne.

Il s'éloigna alors de moi et me regardait avec un sourire, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas dut autant sourire, j'en avais presque mal à la mâchoire. C'était fait, j'avais obtenu mon statut d'ange gardien, et l'étape tant attendue, celle de l'attribution de mon protégé était arrivée. Je m'avançais vers l'eau qui se trouvait dans une vasque. Cette eau est sacrée, elle vient des montages des secrets, une eau mystérieuse à ce qu'on dit. J'appréhendais un peu, depuis le temps que j'attendais, j'avais l'impression que me trouver là était irréel.

L'eau commença à se troubler et une feuille apparut. Mon protégé serait un homme, d'ailleurs il était vraiment très beau, une beauté rare pour un humain. A la découverte de mon protégé les Archanges se tenaient en retrait, pour me laisser découvrir son identité, il restait en cas de problème. Mon sourire ne me lâchait, et puis la photo de mon protégé était agréable à regarder. Je commençais à lire son dossier.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_17 Ans_

_Née le 20 Juin 1901_

Quoi ce n'est pas possible ? Nous sommes en 2010, ça fait qu'il aurait 109 Ans impossible, ils ont du se tromper, je demanderais aux Archanges après.

_Nature du protégé : Vampire._

Je déglutis, un vampire, mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire encore ? C'est une créature du mal, je ne peux pas protéger une créature du mal ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? C'est une blague ? Même si je ne pense pas que les Archange soient très blagueur.

- **_Un problème avec votre protégé Mademoiselle Swan ?_** Me demanda le Grand Archange.

- **_Oui effectivement, je pense qu'il y a une erreur, mon protégé est un vampire, une créature de l'enfer à ce que j'en ai entendu parler… _**Lui dis-je.

Après mon annonce, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, tout le monde semblait sous le choc de ma révélation, je comprenais pas vraiment leurs réactions, c'était seulement une erreur après tout, ils auraient juste à me donner un autre protégé. Dommage je le trouvais plutôt charmant mon protégé, non mais je suis folle c'est un vampire quoi !

- **_Mademoiselle, nous ne comprenons pas ce qui s'est passé, malheureusement nous ne choisissons pas les protégés et ne pouvons pas les choisir, lisez attentivement le dossier, il y a sûrement une explication._** Me dit-il d'une voix gênée et un accent d'incompréhension.

- _**D'accord.**_ Dis-je résigner, en priant pour qu'il y ait une explication.

Durant dix minutes, je lis le dossier attentivement passant par toutes les émotions. La première l'incompréhension, un vampire au lieu d'un humain, il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi. Ensuite la curiosité, je pense pas qu'on attribut une créature du mal à un ange gardien s'il n'y a une bonne raison. La stupéfaction, incroyable qu'un vampire soit capable d'épargner une vie humaine pour ne pas être un monstre. Puis l'acceptation, il ne fait pas de mal je ne vois pas pour quel raison il n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir un ange gardien. L'admiration, la volonté d'aller contre sa nature est difficile, c'est une privation pour lui pourtant il tient. La mise en question, est-ce que moi dans sa situation je serais capable d'autant de courage ?

J'étais vraiment heureuse de m'occuper d'Edward Cullen, j'avais pour mon protégé une certaine fascination, j'admirais son courage pour affronter sa nature. Et dans mon esprit j'étais chamboulée, je remettais en question tout ce qu'on m'avait appris, le noir et le blanc, le bien et le mal, et s'il y avait un milieu. Je savais que j'allais devoir être beaucoup plus vigilante face à un vampire qui a des capacités plus étonnante que les humains, et donc plus de chance de découvrir ma vraie nature. Je savais que quand un humain avait un ange gardien, il savait que quelqu'un le protéger ou bien il pensait que c'était sa conscience qui le rappeler à l'ordre et essayer de l'aider. Dans les deux cas, c'était bénéfique ! Mais avec Edward cela risque d'être quelque peu délicat. En plus j'avais lu qu'il avait la capacité de lire dans les pensées, heureusement que j'avais un bouclier mental, merci papa !

- **_Alors Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez réglé votre problème ?_** Me demanda t-il avec curiosité.

- _**Oui, effectivement j'ai réglé le problème, et j'accepte avec plaisir mon protégé.**_

Les Archanges me regardaient avec des yeux exorbités, mais se doutaient que si je réagissais comme ça, c'est qu'il avait dans son dossier un comportement qui mérite que l'on fasse appel à un ange gardien, mais également que si la montage des secrets l'avaient choisi, il y avait une raison à ça.

Je suis l'ange gardien d'un vampire, un cas unique et intéressant que je prends comme une mission, moi qui pensait déjà qu'un protégé humain était exaltant, j'imagine ce que se sera avec ce beau vampire. Je me replongeais dans son dossier, pour le connaître précisément, et savoir ce qu'il attend de sa vie, ou devrais-je dire de son éternité.

* * *

_Alors vos impressions?_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un rayonnement

**Chapitre 3** : _Un rayonnement_

* * *

Un dicton dit que les jours s'assemblent mais ne se ressemblent pas, pour moi ce dicton est absolument faux.

Ma vie est une suite d'événements similaires, je n'ai pas de but, ma vie est ennuyeuse, je me contente de la vivre pour ma famille.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et j'ai dix sept ans depuis 92 ans, parfois je me demande si Carliste, celui que je considère comme mon père a bien fait de me transformer alors que j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. Après tout, peut-être qu'en me transformant Carliste avait changé le destin, peut-être que mon destin était justement de mourir à 17 ans sur ce miteux lit d'hôpital.

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis malheureux ni que je suis heureux, je me contente de recommencer tous les matins et de faire ce que je dois faire, c'est-à-dire aller au lycée, chasser, écouter les cours que je connais par cœur depuis des années. Ma plus grande occupation est la lecture, on peut dire que je vis ma vie par procuration, les livres me font m'évader et j'imagine être le personnage des histoires que je lis, une façon comme une autre d'imaginer comment serait ma vie si je vivais ça.

Dans tous les livres, il y a une histoire d'amour, l'amour, sentiment étrange qui amène à la folie, à la jalousie, aux meurtres, sacrifices, j'essai de comprendre ce sentiment qui semble fort, tellement fort, mais pour moi ce n'est que de la théorie. Une théorie qui sans vouloir me mentir, j'aimerais ressentir pourtant jamais je n'ai ressenti un quelconque sentiments pour une femme.

L'amour n'est peut-être pas pour moi après tout. Toute ma famille à part moi a trouvé sa moitié et vivre parmi eux, voir cette complicité est quelque fois exaspérant et parfois je me sens exclu avec tous ces couples.

- _Allez Edward, debout c'est bientôt l'heure, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ?_ Me demanda Alice en entrant dans ma chambre.

- _Très drôle, Alice !_ Lui dis-je, comme si je pouvais dormir.

Une heure plus tard, nous voilà en route pour une autre journée au lycée, ennuyeuse. Tous ses humains inintéressants avec leurs pensées perverses. Je suis l'objet de désir de quasiment toutes les filles de ce lycée et malgré mon désintéressement, les garçons me détestent. Malgré tout, ces humains sentent qu'ils sont en danger avec nous et restent éloigner. Comme d'habitude, les cours sont longs et sans intérêt, je n'apprends rien de plus.

La journée touchée à sa fin et j'étais bien content de ne plus être à côté de ses stupides humains, encore heureux pour eux que Jasper et Emmett n'entendent pas les pensées des garçons pour leurs femmes, sinon il y aurait des disparitions suspects dans la ville de Juneau.

En arrivant à la maison, Carliste et Esmé nous attendaient sûrement pour parler du déménagement prévu pour demain. Nous changions de villes tous les 3-4 ans, vu que nous ne vieillissons pas, les gens finiraient par se poser des questions. Demain nous déménageons dans la petite bourgade de Forks dans l'Etat de Washington, où une villa nous attendait, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'installait à Forks.

On voulait vous expliquer comment va se passer le déménagement, nous partons demain matin huit heures, nous allons passer toute la nuit a emballé les affaires et recouvrir les meubles pour ne pas qu'ils s'abîment jusqu'à ce que nous revenions. Dit Carliste.

- _Super, j'ai hâte de retourner à Forks._ Dit Alice toujours excitée pour le moindre événement.

- _Edward tu m'entends ?_ Dit Esmé

- _Edward, réponds, pourquoi tu… ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Vous voyez où je deviens folle ?_ Dit Alice

- _Oui, on voit, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Jasper

- _Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas !_ Dit Carliste anxieux.

- _Oui, je suis là, mais pourquoi êtes-vous affolés ?_ Leur demandais-je.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait eut un moment bizarre, j'entendais ce qu'ils me disaient sans que moi je veuille répondre, pendant un instant je m'étais senti fort et apaiser. Mais je ne comprenais quand même pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait anxieux.

- _Pendant dix secondes tu es devenu lumineux, tu avais une lumière qui émanait de ton corps, c'était vraiment étrange, en plus tu ne nous répondais plus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Edward ?_ Me demanda Alice.

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai juste été apaisé pendant quelques instants, j'entendais ce que vous disiez mais c'était comme si je n'avais pas envie de répondre, et c'était une étrange sensation._ Mais agréable pensai-je.

- _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu n'as rien de grave, par contre si ça se reproduit… Je vais quand même faire mes recherches au cas où._ Me dit Carliste pas sûr que le fruit de ses recherches soit bénéfique.

Moi je me sentais différent d'il y a quelques minutes mais je ne serais dire comment, pourquoi mon corps pendant l'espace de quelques secondes étaient devenu lumière ? Où était l'explication ? Y'en avait-il une au moins ? Ce qui m'étonnait par-dessus tout était que Carliste ne semblait trouver aucune explication aux phénomènes qui venaient de se produire, lui qui était toujours là pour nous expliquait les choses qu'on ne comprenait pas.

A cet instant on était comme les humains, aveugle, les humains aveugles que des vampires se trouvent parmi eux, peut-être qu'une autre espèce se trouvait parmi nous et que nous étions aveuglés.

Je ne comprenais pas le sentiment que j'avais à cet instant, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu changer entre ce matin et ce soir mais je me sentais différent, j'étais différent, j'en été certain. Je pressentais que quelque chose allait m'arriver, pas un drame mais un changement qui viendrait bouleverser ma vie.

Pourtant j'étais désarçonné et je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison je me sentais différent. Je préférais garder cela pour moi, d'une part pour ne pas inquiéter ma famille mais également car cette idée était quelque peu ahurissante. Une part de moi espérait un changement, une lueur, un but, un événement qui me donnerait de la joie, sentiment que j'ai depuis longtemps oublié, juste un autre sentiment que l'ennui que je ressens à longueur de temps.

**Toc toc toc**

- _Oui entre,_ dis-je.

- _Edward ça va pas ?_ Me demanda Jasper que avait sûrement dut percevoir mes émotions.

- _Ca va, j'ai juste la drôle d'impression que quelque chose va changer dans très peu de temps._ Lui dis-je comme si j'avais besoin de me confier.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La connaissance

**Chapitre 4** : La connaissance

* * *

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_« Née Edward Anthony Masen en Juin 1901, a eut une enfance qu'on peut qualifier de normal, des parents présents et aimant. Aucun signe particulier d'évènements traumatisant. Il n'a jamais eut d'intérêt en ce qui concerne la gente féminine. Il a nourrit le désir de s'engager dans l'armée américaine, malheureusement, la perte de son père dans la première vague de grippe espagnole l'oblige à revoir son avenir et il s'empresse d'aider sa mère du mieux qu'il le peut. Quelques semaines plus tard, sa mère et lui sont atteint par la maladie, ils reposent à l'hôpital de Chicago, où Carliste médecin qui se trouve être un vampire va répondre à l'appel de la mère d'Edward « sauvez mon fils, par tout les moyens ». Elle mourut quelques minutes après, Carliste transforme alors Edward en vampire en 1918._

_C'est à ce moment que débute sa vie vampirique, il est reconnaissant à Carliste de l'avoir sauver de sa mort imminente. Peu après sa transformation, Carliste transforme Esmé d'un suicide dût à la perte de son enfant, Edward part loin de Carliste durant une dizaine d'années. Il est révolté par sa propre vie, il ne veut pas suivre le régime végétarien de Carliste, et au font de lui se sent exclus, Carliste a trouvé l'amour. Peu à peu Edward se demande si cette vie en vaut la peine, son seul désir de rentrer dans l'armée ne pourra jamais être assouvit. Alors pendant dix ans, il va changer de régime alimentaire, mais ne tue jamais par hasard, lui qui entend les pensées d'autrui ne peut s'imaginer détruire une famille. Il ne tuera que les voyons (violeurs, dealer, meurtriers…) Cependant un jour il réalise qu'il est comme ceux qui tue un monstre, il vole la vie, il se dit qu'il n'a pas le droit de prendre la vie à une personne même si elle commet des atrocités. Alors il revient auprès de Carliste et Esmé. Alors que Carliste rentre de l'hôpital il trouve une jeune fille se vidant de son sang dans la rue, elle vient d'être violé et battu, il la transforme tout en espérant qu'elle pourrait devenir la compagne d'Edward. Mais celui-ci n'a montré aucune attirance pour Rosalie. Puis Emmett est transformé, et Rosalie tombe amoureuse. Edward devient de plus en plus morose, il voudrait des fois que sa vie cesse, et envie secrètement les couples qui l'entourent. En enfin, Alice et Jasper se joignent à la vie des Cullen, Alice devient une confidente pour Edward, et une lueur dans sa vie, par sa bonne humeur dans toutes situations. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Alice l'aide à tenir le coup et a mieux apprécier sa vie, ses pensées sont moins noires mais restent tout de même morose._

_Edward Cullen est las de son existence, il ne comprend pas pour quelles raisons il est encore en « vie », il se complait dans sa solitude, c'est pour lui son refuge. Mais il est vide de sens, il cache son profond désespoir pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille plus qu'elle ne les déjà. »_

Voilà le travail qui m'attendait, rendre heureux mon protégé. Une tâche qui en vue de son dossier s'annonçait difficile. Ce qui aurait été idéal serait qu'il trouve l'amour mais en un siècle d'existence, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti, ça me faisait penser à mon cas personnel, je le comprenais au fond, je ne sentais pas si différente de lui.

Tout comme moi il renferme ses émotions, et je pense également que si je n'avais pas eut le but de devenir ange gardien, je me poserais les questions que lui. C'est étrange de trouver autant des similitudes avec son protégé, dans sa vie je dois jouer un peu le rôle de parents, je dois être présente pour le guider et l'épauler. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'anges gardiens parlaient de leurs relations avec leurs protégé, beaucoup ont transgressé les règles, beaucoup sont devenus de simples humains, beaucoup ont été tellement désespérés qu'ils ont préféré abréger leurs vie humaines. En plus de la perte de leurs statut, ne plus être en connexion avec leur protégé apporte désespoir et souffrance pour l'ange.

Ce qui je pense peut s'avérer difficile dans la relation ange gardien et protégé, c'est qu'il faut être présent dans sa vie sous toute forme, un animal, un humain, et même un objet, mais sous forme humaine, il faut être proche sans trop l'être, il ne faut pas que naisse d'ambiguïté dans la relation, si le protégé ressent de l'attirance pour son ange, la relation est menacée, l'ange sera obliger de rejeter tout attirance, ce qui pourrait détériorer leur relation, et s'il l'accepte l'ange perd ses ailes ou dans certains cas la vie. Le tout est de trouver le juste milieu.

Dans mon cas j'avais décidé d'intervenir en tant qu'humaine dans la vie d'Edward, je serais la nouvelle en même temps qu'eux dans le lycée de Forks vu qu'ils démangeaient, à mon arrivé je prendrais contact avec Edward par pensée. J'avais hâte mais j'appréhendais également sa réaction, dans tout les cas je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas ma réelle identité.

Je rassemblais le peu d'affaires que je tenais vraiment à prendre pour ce grand voyage. C'est la première fois que je quittais ma planète, c'était un recommencement.

Pour se rendre sur terre, c'est une sorte de tunnel plutôt lumineux qui nous propulser à la vitesse de la lumière à notre destination. Les archanges s'étaient occupés de me trouver une maison, ils m'avaient aussi donner de l'argent qu'il me servirait une fois là-bas m'avait-ils dit. Ici l'argent n'existe pas, ma vie va changer radicalement mais je suis contente. Nous les anges, on ne se nourrit pas, mais nous avons besoin de l'énergie de la lumière pas électrique mais céleste, c'est pourquoi j'en apportais un peu avec moi au cas où j'aurais besoin de mettre sous ma forme angélique. Le seul inconvénient est que même sous ma forme humaine, je ne pourrais manger normalement comme tout humain, une chose qui pourrait me porter préjudice, cependant je peux boire autant d'eau que je veux, c'est la substance qui me permet de vivre sous ma forme humaine, pourquoi de l'eau? Je ne serais dire.

C'est juste comme ça, beaucoup de choses dans notre monde reste sans explication, se ne sont que des théories. Mais nous sommes les envoyés de Dieu, ça me paraît normal qu'il reste une part de mystère, même pour nous.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand départ, nous étions plusieurs anges gardiens à attendre devant le tunnel pour être propulser sur Terre, j'étais heureuse mais triste à la fois, j'aimais mon monde, le sol représentant une gigantesque vitre, le temps toujours lumineux mais j'étais heureuse car dans quelques minutes je pourrais établir le premier contact avec Edward. Je me sentais déjà lier à lui, je le connaissais et même si nous n'avions pas eu de contact direct. Dès que la feuille était sortie de la vasque, le lien s'était établit, je l'avais ressenti, mais je me demandais si lui avait senti un quelconque changement ?

Je connaissais la vie d'Edward mais aussi celle de sa famille, je prenais peu à peu conscience de la difficulté de ma mission, comment vais-je pouvoir les approcher alors qu'il ne fréquente pas les humains ? Mais je ferais tout pour me faire une place dans la vie de mon protégé, après tout c'était ça mon travail.

Au revoir monde des Anges, c'était à mon tour de m'avancer vers ce tunnel, après un salut collectif, je me jetais à l'eau.

La sensation est indescriptible, autant de luminosité et de vitesse, les sensations que ce voyage prodigue sont enivrantes. J'ai l'impression de flotter, je suis sereine, je savais même pas que je pouvais me sentir aussi bien jusqu'à cet instant, je comprends mieux, ce qui préfère rester des anges tout simplement. Juste pour pouvoir faire des allers retours entre la terre et notre planète, je ferais ça tout les jours. Mais cette sensation disparaît bien vite, et me voilà arrivé.

Bonjour planète d'accueil ! Je suis heureuse, le tunnel m'a directement transporté à Forks devant ma demeure, que demandez de mieux? Ma maison est magnifique, à l'écart de la ville, et évidemment pas bien loin des Cullen et donc d'Edward.

Une fois installé, l'angoisse commençait à prendre possession de moi, j'avais reculé l'échéance le plus possible mais il fallait que je rentre en contact avec mon protégé. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas lui dire « Salut Edward, c'est Bella, je suis ton ange gardien, non tu délires pas, à demain au lycée ». Ça serait si facile si on pouvait se dévoiler mais où serait le challenge s'il n'y avait pas de secrets?

Quand je décidais d'entrer en contact avec lui, j'avais accès à ses pensées, en faite j'étais pas obligé de lui parler, si je décidais de rentrer dans son esprit, je pouvais. Il fallait bien que je l'aide et ses pensées me guidaient...

J'étais en train de me remémorer mes cours qui expliquer comment rentrer en contact avec son protégé. Logiquement se sont des humains, c'est quand même plus compliquer pour moi, je ne pense pas qu'Edward pensera que sa conscience lui parle comme les humains arrivent à penser. Il ne fallait pas que je me présente, ni dire bonjour, après tout nous n'avons pas de conversation, elle n'est que dans un sens enfin d'une certaine façon, je pourrais très bien répondre mais ce n'est pas ce qui est rechercher.

La connexion était établi, j'avais réfléchi un moment à ce que je devais dire, étant lui même une créature dite « imaginaire » aux yeux des humains, le fait d'entendre des voix l'amèneraient forcement à se poser certaines questions. D'où le fait de bien réfléchir avant de parler.

**« Jasper doit me prendre pour un fou avec ce que je lui ai révélé hier, pourquoi a t-il fallu que je me confie à lui? Forcement il n'a pas compris, c'est le cas de le dire je suis vraiment illuminé »**

Ces réflexions me faisaient rire, il avait une très belle voix, quand je lui parlerais il entendra la voix que j'ai sous ma forme d'ange, pas celle d'humaine évidemment.

**« En plus demain, tout le monde va se poser des questions sur nous, apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seuls nouveaux selon Alice. J'espère que les humains vont vite se désintéresser, on peut toujours rêver, mais j'ai envie d'étrangler ces filles avec leurs fantasme »**

Au moins il entendrait rien venant de moi, heureusement ! Inspire Bella, tu peux le faire.

**« Tu n'es plus tout seul Edward, je veille sur toi »**

**« C'est quoi ça? »**

**

* * *

**

J'avoue que je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, mais il fallait que je développe pour expliquer un peu tout !

Donc j'aime pas trop.

Et vous vous en pensez quoi?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Premier jour

_(Me cache derrière mon écran)_

Euh Bonjour tout le monde, pardon, pardon, pardon, non en faite je suis impardonnable, je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté mais pour tout vous dire je bloquais trop sur la suite de cette fiction je pense avoir trouver une alternative, enfin vous attendez pas à ce que je mette la suite dans une semaine mais je pense faire plus vite que la dernière fois quand même.

Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, je réponds aux anonymes maintenant.

_Tiffa :_ Désoler ton adresse e-mail ne s'est pas affiché je te conseil de faire un compte sur fanfiction et de me mettre en alerte comme ça tu recevras le mail directement.

_N :_ Je crois que j'ai déjà lu cette fiction en effet, mais non je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée de cette histoire si tu veux savoir ma fiction m'est venu en lisant 'La fille de papier" de Guillaume Musso, dans cette histoire il y a un personnage qui est écrivain, et ses romans sont des best-sellers, ça parle d'une relation amoureuse entre un ange et son protégé, voilà comment m'est venu l'idée de la fiction. Mais je sais que je suis pas la seule à écrire des fictions où Bella ou Edward est un ange. Mais bon c'est pas parce qu'on est plusieurs que c'est obliger d'être identique.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : _Premier Jour_

* * *

Maintenant trois jours que j'avais établi la première et la dernière connexion avec mon protégé, je l'avais tout de même surveillé à travers ses émotions. Il était nerveux, bien trop agiter, et comme je l'avais prédit, il ne croyait absolument pas à la conscience qui parle. Je pensais de plus en plus à trouver un autre moyen pour communiquer, si je continuais il finirait par comprendre. Il avait pensé à plusieurs théories, celle qui pour lui était la plus probable était le fait qu'un vampire qui aurait pu cacher son odeur et lire dans les pensées soit passé au moment où il pensait à sa confession avec Jasper. La deuxième étant qu'il devenait complétement fou.

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'est la question qu'il avait posé à Alice deux jours plus tôt à savoir si la nouvelle (autrement dit moi) n'était pas un vampire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il est de soupons sur moi alors qu'on n'était même pas au lycée.

D'ailleurs, c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour comme on dit, j'étais en train de me préparer, un jean noir avec un chemisier blanc, accompagné d'une ceinture en dessous de la poitrine. Un peu de maquillage, et j'étais prête à rencontrer physiquement Edward.

J'étais à présent dans ma voiture, j'étais nerveuse mais heureuse, je m'agaçais toute seule à être sans arrêt dans la contradiction, mais que puis-je y faire ?

Récapitulatif : M'intégrer aux autres sans être trop proche, ne laisser aucun de mes pouvoirs apparaîtraient, rester maitre de moi-même et surtout ne pas me faire découvrir par mon protégé. Si j'arrivais à faire ça, alors je serais sur la bonne voie. Mon apparence humaine n'avait rien de surnaturelle, j'étais jolie mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention. Sous ma forme humaine, ma peau était moins parfaite mais yeux d'un mélange bleu blanc hypnotisant était seulement d'un bleu ordinaire, mes cheveux n'étaient pas si luisant, ma bouche moins pulpeuses, enfin mes formes en générales. J'avais appris pendant ces deux jours à me remettre sous mon physique d'ange sans qu'il y ait mes ailes.

J'arrivais enfin sur le parking du lycée, il me semblait qu'il y avait du monde sur ce parking, pourquoi n'entrait-il pas dans l'école ? Ma voiture semblait récente par rapport à celle du Forks, c'était un mini cooper. J'aperçus au loin les Cullen qui regardait discrètement ma voiture, j'aurais été une simple humaine je n'aurais jamais pu voir leurs regards.

Je descendis de ma voiture, ma grâce restait naturelle, je ne pouvais rien contre elle, les voix semblaient s'être tue, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il y avait plus de monde que prévu sur ce parking. Tous les regards convergeaient vers moi mais je ne me laissais pas distraire.

- _Elle est gracieuse pour une humaine._ Entendis-je, je supposais que c'était Alice.

Ces paroles me firent me crisper quelque peu mais je continuais tout de même mon chemin. Je me rendis à l'accueil. Une femme aux cheveux rouge délavé se redressa et me fit un sourire rapide.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis nouvelle._ Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus.

- _Bonjour, on m'avait prévenu de votre arrivé, voici votre emploi du temps, et une fiche d'informations à remplir et à me ramener le plus vite possible._ Me répondit-elle.

- _D'accord, je vous remercie, au revoir._

- _Bonne journée._ Me répondit-elle à la va vite.

Je regardais rapidement mon emploi du temps, je commençais par les maths, je me souviens que quand j'étudie le comportement et les habitudes humaines, les maths m'avaient posé le plus de problèmes.

Je sentis une présence proche de moi, en face, un garçon blond rondouillard aux yeux bleus.

- _Bonjour je m'appelle Mike._ Dit-il en me tendant la main.

- _Bonjour Mike, je suis Isabella mais tu peux m'appeler Bella._ Dis-je poliment en lui tendant la main.

Ce que je ne compris pas de suite, c'est la tête ébahit qu'il affichait, il semblait complétement sous le choc, est-ce ma faute ? Bien Bella, la première fois que tu parles à humain, vraiment tout pour te faire remarquer ma pauvre fille ! Me fustigeais-je.

- _Enchanté._ Répondit-il complétement conquis.

Je partis ensuite vers mon cours, me présenta au professeur puis je m'installais à côté d'une petite brune à lunette aux yeux bleus et à la couleur de peau quelque peu métissé. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un sans que j'arrive à déterminer qui. Elle aussi semblait m'examiner, je préférais me montrer plus discrète et détourner la tête.

Soudain je compris la réaction de Mike, évidemment ma voix je ne pouvais la changer seulement quand je parlais à l'esprit de mon protégé. Les anges ont une voix ensorcelante, à ce qu'il parait mais vu que j'ai passé mon temps à les entendre, je n'y ai jamais fait attention. Je décidais de mettre mes craintes de côté, je devais m'intégrer, je pris sur moi et me retourna vers ma camarade de classe.

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella,_ dis-je alors.

Elle semblait presque choquer que je lui parle puis un sourire intrigant se forma sur ses lèvres.

- _Enchantée, moi c'est Angéla._ Dit-elle rayonnante.

Cette fille était plutôt étrange non ?

.

.

La matinée était passé assez rapidement, Angéla m'avait invité à venir manger avec son groupe d'amis, j'avais accepté pour me fondre dans la masse, Angéla me paraissait gentil. Je n'avais croisé aucun Cullen depuis ce matin sur le parking.

J'arrivais alors à la cafétéria, jetait un coup d'œil rapide, toujours aucune trace de mon protégé. Je vis Angela et Mike il me semble, à une même table, me faire un signe pour que je les rejoignis, je m'avançais vers eux, Mike me présenta Jessica, Lauren qui me lançait un regard peu avenant puis Ben, Tyler et Eric, je sais pas si je me souviendrais de tous leurs noms.

Soudain j'entendis de nombreuses personnes avoir un hoquet de stupeur, je me retournais et les vit enfin les Cullen. Jessica se sentit obliger de me les présenter.

- _Ce sont les Cullen, ils sont arrivés dans la ville il y a quelques jours, la blonde c'est Rosalie et le brun athlétique c'est Emmett. La petite brune c'est Alice et le blond qui a l'air de souffrir Jasper. Et enfin le dernier, c'est Edward, il est beau comme un Dieu mais ne perd pas ton temps il semble que personne l'intéresse._ Finit-elle d'une voix hargneuse.

Je me retournais pour le voir, esquissant un sourire dût au commentaire de Jessica, quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je ressentis une drôle de sensation traversant mon corps, peut-être le premier contact visuel. Je décidais de voir ses émotions, ils semblaient frustrer, agacer, et il y avait toujours cette douleur intense au fond du cœur, mais aucune suspicion à mon égard et j'en étais rassurée. Je détournais le regard qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes et repris la conversation avec mes amis humains tout en surveillant Edward.

Biologie, voilà mon prochain cours, j'arrivais un peu en retard, d'ailleurs le professeur était en train de fermer la porte.

- _Attendez !_ M'écriais-je. Il stoppa son mouvement.

Je fis semblant d'être essouffler.

- _Bonjour Monsieur, je suis désolée du retard, je suis nouvelle je me suis un peu perdue._ Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire je n'étais pas vraiment honnête mais qu'importe !

- _Oui, Mademoiselle Swan c'est bien ça ?_

- _Oui._ Fis-je d'une voix timide.

- _Allez donc vous assoir à côté de Monsieur Cullen._

Je relevais promptement les yeux, et découvrit Edward les yeux noirs, ce n'est pas possible. Etais-je vraiment son ange gardien ? Je ne suis pas censée le faire souffrir, pourquoi mon sang lui fait cet effet ? Je ressens sa difficulté, sa douleur de résister, je ne peux pas lui faire subir ça, c'est impossible !

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? C'est pas le chapitre du siècle mais on avance progressivement !**

**Laissez moi des REVIEWS, je veux vos impressions SVP !**


End file.
